


Subtle

by Creneau



Series: JackDaniels Fics [4]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, JackDaniels, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creneau/pseuds/Creneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack calls Daniel into his office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle

“Hey, Susan! I need you to look at this,” Jack shouted from his office.

“Sure, one moment,” Daniel responded, putting away a few files.

“No, now,” he said firmly, “Don’t leave me waiting, Agent.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and slowly got up. He entered Thompson’s office and locked the door behind him, knowing what would happen next.

“Hey killer, I’ve wanted to do this all day,” Jack pulled Daniel by his tie and smashed their lips together.

Daniel pulled away to catch his breath and mumbled, “That wasn’t subtle at all.”

“What are you talking about?” Jack asked. He furrowed his brow; obviously annoyed that the kissing stopped.

“Really, Jack? _I want to show you something, Susan! Right now, don’t leave me waiting_ ," he mimicked. “You might as well have said come fuck me in my office.”

“Is that what you’re going to do?” He looped his fingers into Daniel’s belt. “Or are you going to keep making fun of me?”

“I don’t know… I kind of like making fun of you,” Daniel teased, “Gets you all riled up.”

“You know I can just kick you out of here, right?” he motioned towards the door.

“Ha, like you’d do that…” Daniel chuckled.

Jack looked him up and down. “Oh, yeah? Why wouldn’t I?”

“ _Because of this_.” Daniel pushed him against the desk and started kissing his neck.

“That’s… that’s not that great,” he challenged. Jack tried to repress his moans and whimpers, but Daniel saw right through it. He nibbled on Jack’s ear while playing with his hair. His tongue traced along the top of the lobe, lightly blowing on the sensitive skin.

“Fuck…” he groaned, grabbing Daniel’s hips in response.

“You were saying?” Daniel whispered.

“Less talking,” Jack panted, “More of whatever you’re doing. Okay, Sousa?”

“Yes, sir,” he sneered, “ _Whatever you say boss_.” He continued kissing along Jack’s neck, ear, and jawline.

Jack shamelessly grinded his crotch against Daniel’s leg, “Ahh, yes…”

“What should I do now, hmm?” Daniel growled, “Bend you over the desk and fuck you hard? Cover your loud mouth with my hand to muffle your moans?”

“Please…” Jack pleaded before biting down on his lip.

Daniel grabbed his ass, “Beg for it, Thompson.”

He whimpered, “Please, please fuck me. I _need_ you.”

“Mmm, that’s it… just a little more, sweetheart. Tell me what you want.”

Jack picked up a file from his desk and hit Daniel on the back of the head.

“Ow!” he rubbed his head, “What the hell, Jack?”

“Just fuck me already. _I swear to god, I’ll-_ ”

Daniel laughed, “Okay, okay.” He turned Jack around and bent him over the desk. “Oh, shoot… do you have anything?” he asked.

“It’s- it’s in my jacket pocket.”

He raised an eyebrow. “You keep Vaseline in your jacket?”

“It has multiple purposes, okay? Just get it,” Jack demanded.

“You and I both know why you carry it around.” Daniel took the bottle out of Jack’s pocket and kissed the back of his neck. He cupped the hard bulge forming in the other man’s trousers. “My good little solider comes prepared, huh? Ready for me to fuck you everywhere.”

“Geez, Daniel…” Jack moaned.

“Undo your belt,” he whispered into his ear. Jack quickly obeyed and waited for him to do the rest. Daniel reached over to unzip his fly and unclip the suspenders.

Daniel whispered another order, “Pull them down.” Jack shimmed his trousers and briefs down to his knees.

“Hmm, good…” said Daniel, taking a step back to look at the sight. He sounded unbelievably sensual and it was driving Jack crazy. The blond waited anxiously for Daniel to touch him. He could hear him opening the Vaseline bottle.

“Ohh,” Jack moaned when a warm finger pressed against this hole. He tried to push back, but Daniel kept him steady.

“Explain this to me,” one finger slid all the way inside, “No matter how many times we do this, your ass is always tight.”

“Your point?” Jack huffed.

“My point is,” Daniel slid in another finger with ease, “It feels like you’ve been prepped already.”

Jack’s cheeks reddened, “I- um, well…”

He teased Jack with endless questions while fingering him, “Couldn’t wait, Thompson? Did you finger yourself right here in your office? Is that what you do when you’re alone in here? Everyone’s working while you’re getting off?”

“Ugh,” Jack groaned when Daniel pulled out his fingers.

Daniel leaned his crutch against the desk, “Ready?”

He nodded enthusiastically, “Yes.”

One hand gripped Jack’s hip while the other covered his mouth. Daniel leaned over to kiss his temple, “Tap on the desk if anything’s wrong, okay?”

Jack nodded again, which was Daniel’s cue to unzip his own trousers. He freed his already hard length and rubbed it between Jack’s ass cheeks.

“Mmm,” he mumbled into Daniel’s hand.

Daniel lined up his dick and slowly entered, causing Jack to grasp the desk.

“I wonder what everyone else would think if they saw you like this. Chief Thompson, taking it up the ass right on his desk…”

Once he was fully inside he started pushing in and out. Jack moaned with every thrust. Daniel tightened his grip on Jack’s hip. “We should do this in the interrogation room next time. I bet I could put that stick to better use.”

“Hmm,” he quivered underneath Daniel.

He knew that this was one of Jack’s fantasies so he kept talking, “I’d bend you over _just like this_ … spank your ass with the stick… then I’d push it inside you, making you beg for the pain and pleasure.”

His moans became a little louder; Daniel held his hand tighter against Jack’s mouth.

“And the people behind the mirror will see how good you take it…”

Jack let go of the desk and shuddered.

Daniel paused mid-thrust to look over. “Did you come without your dick being touched?”

“Maybe…” he pressed his forehead against the desk, “Shut it, Sousa.”

“No, no. That’s- that’s really hot actually.” After a few more thrusts Daniel pulled out and came all over Jack’s trousers.

“That was amazing,” Jack panted, still coming down from his own orgasm, “You need to talk like that more.”

“Ah, Jack… I- um,” Daniel hesitated to finish the sentence.

“What?”

“I came on your trousers.”

Jack stood up and looked down at the messy trousers around his knees, “Jesus Christ, you’re lucky I keep an extra pair in my locker. Idiot…”

“You also came all over the front of your desk. The cons of public sex, right?” Daniel nervously laughed.

Jack glared at him, “This isn’t funny.”

“Relax, I’ll get the extra pair from your locker while you clean up in here.”

He nodded and took off the cum-stained trousers.

Daniel zipped his fly back up, tidied his hair, and walked towards the door.

“Hey, Daniel?” said Jack.

“Yeah?” he turned around.

Jack cupped Daniel’s face with his hands and kissed him. “Don’t linger,” he whispered.

Daniel smiled, “I’ll be quick.”

 

When he left Jack’s office he was brought face-to-face with Peggy.

“Oh, sorry,” she said, almost dropping her files, “I have some surveillance reports for Thompson. I just need to get by-”

“He- um, he can’t right now,” Daniel interrupted her, “He has a headache…”

Peggy smirked, “Ah, I see. I’ll just… come back later then.”

Daniel blushed and hurried to Jack’s locker.


End file.
